List of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on August 5, 2008 in North America.]] This is a complete list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the spinoff series Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, both written and illustrated by Yoshio Sawai and serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump. The series was licensed for an English-language release in the United States and Canada by Viz Media, who released chapters 93–107 in a single volume under their "SJ Advanced" label on November 5, 2005, after which nothing further was translated and released until Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo began serialization in Shonen Jump in July 2007 with chapter 110. Viz then released the Japanese volume 11 as volume 1 under Viz's normal Shonen Jump imprint. __TOC__ Volume list Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. |Summary = In the year 300X, Czar Baldy Bald the IV declares a Hair Hunt, forcing everyone in the empire to be bald. However, his Hair Hunter forces face resistance from the infamous "Fist of the Nosehair" master and weird wiggin' specialist warrior Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Bo-bobo is joined by Beauty, a teen girl he saves from a Hair Hunt platoon. At a festival, Bo-bobo meets Don Patch, Wiggin' Gang leader who accuses him of being a Hair Hunter before the two are forced to work together to defeat the real culprits. Don Patch decides to leave his gang and join the duo, where the three drive each other crazy and encounter more Hair Hunters, including an alien who is looking for a boy who saved Beauty's life while Bo-bobo and Don Patch were elsewhere. }} * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. |Summary = In another town, Beauty and Don Patch are attacked by a Hair-Loss Beam, forcing Bo-bobo to travel to C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower to get the cure. While climbing the tower, the team encounter "Fist of Blabs-a-Lot" warrior Softon, who cures Beauty before fighting Bo-bobo and losing his battle and his mind in the insane Bo-bobo World. At the top of the tower, the team is saved by the mysterious boy Gasser, who helps them escape from the tower while choosing to learn from Bo-bobo how to get stronger. }} * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. |Summary = While teaching Gasser how to fight, Bo-bobo grows an amusement park where he must free an ally from the clutches of the wobbly Jelly Jiggler. During their trip, Bo-bobo helps a Hair Hunter with problems, Don Patch fights against a former lover, Gasser reveals the stinky secret of his "Fist of the Backwind", and Beauty just puts up with all of it. By the time Jelly Jiggler finally reveals himself, the battle goes in every direction, with the wobbly warrior going back and forth between being an enemy and joining in on Bo-bobo and Don Patch's madness. }} * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. |Summary = After Bo-bobo and Don Patch (literally) come together to stop Jelly Jiggler, Bo-bobo soon encounters his greatest rival: the ducktailed nosehair user Gunkan. Stealing away Beauty by turning her into a doll, Bo-bobo puts together a team of allies and former rivals to invade the Pomade Ring headquarters and get her back. After getting past initial defenses, Bo-bobo's team faces off against Gunkan's main warriors: The Battleship Five Quartet, who prove their strength in each of their battles against Bo-bobo's allies. }} * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. |Summary = With the battle against Gunkan's forces not going as planned, Softon makes Bo-bobo train in Babylon World to create a super technique to stop his rival. Once facing each other in battle, though, Bo-bobo and Gunkan use every nosehair and Hajike trick in their books before Bo-bobo's technique and Gunkan's desire for forgiveness brings his downfall. As Bo-bobo's team continues to journey, they soon encounter cool "Fist of the Key" warrior (and obsessive Don Patch fan) Hatenko, who leads them into a trap at a massive mansion. }} * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. |Summary = Inside the Evil House of Blood, Bo-bobo is brainwashed by a lizard scientist to turn against his friends until Hatenko finally frees him and everyone escapes. After a battle on a beach against a team of robots, Bo-bobo's team arrives at the enigmatic Z-Block lead by cute leader Dengakuman and pass through several trials, including a game show and a fight inside a giant television before facing the warrior in Hajike combat. However, Dengakuman soon manipulates Bo-bobo to either be his friend or help him make new ones. }} * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. |Summary = Proving Dengakuman's selfishness in friendship, Bo-bobo defeats him easily. Soon after, an encounter with a Hajikelist assassin leads the team into the insane Hajike Block, where Bo-bobo and Don Patch enter bizarre combat and Jelly Jiggler rejoins the team permanently. At the top of the tower, Bo-bobo is forced to face current "King of Hajikelists" Rice or risk his allies turning into pandas. After showing Rice who the greatest Hajikelist really is, Bo-bobo takes the title for himself, but is soon sent by another assassin towards fighting the chaotic Hair Hunt leader OVER. }} * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. |Summary = Inside OVER's base, Bo-bobo's team face against his Ultimate Five Assassins, including a little girl, a soccer-themed boy and a bizarre ninja trio. Yet with teamwork, the return of Dengakuman and the mysterious power of Majide Time, they finally reach the scissor-manipulating warrior in cannon-flying combat. Yet by both combative and Hajike means, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler wear down their opponent to the point where he is forced to transform into his true form: idiot-killer Torpedo Girl! }} |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0235-9 |OriginalTitle = 3バカVS魚雷 |LicensedTitle = Hair-Raising Fun |TranslitTitle = San Baka Bāsasu Gyorai |ChapterList = * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. |Summary = Against Torpedo Girl, all of the Hajikelist's attacks seem to do nothing against even harming her. However, by means of several ultimate attacks, Bo-bobo finally turns her back into OVER and puts a stop to him. Though with him defeated, the team is led by Gunkan assistant Suzu towards the most powerful of Tsurulina's guardians: the money-grubbing Halekulani. Traveling to the amusement park base of Hallelujah Land, the team goes through several deadly attractions as they break the park apart in order to show their presence. }} * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. |Summary = Rejoined by Softon, Bo-bobo's squad defeat the last of Halekulani's guardians before facing the greedy leader in a battle where they fight against money and in the domain of bizarre board games. Bo-bobo defeats him by showing him there is more to life than money. Yet even with his defeat, the allies soon discover Gasser abducted at the park by the guardians of prison island Cyber City, lead by artistic fist collector Giga. En-route to their destination, Torpedo Girl becomes an unexpected ally who gets them to the island. }} |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0272-4 |OriginalTitle = 心に届く歌 |LicensedTitle = Hair-Raising Fun |TranslitTitle = Kokoro ni Todoku Uta |ChapterList = * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. |Summary = On Cyber City, Bo-bobo's team is forced to face the Six Cyber Knights in combat as varied as road fighting, bungee jumping and manipulation of words and "the black sun". Yet Bo-bobo's team uses their own battle strategies, including magical boxes, torpedo power and an unexpected magical girl transformation before finally being seen by Giga. However, the artistic warrior attempts to befuddles his opponents with the power of his genius without even using any of his true fist abilities, yet with Bo-bobo matching him attack after attack. }} |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2194-7 |OriginalTitle = 激戦開幕3狩リア!! |LicensedTitle = So Hairy...It's Scary |TranslitTitle = Gekisen Kaimaku Sangaria!! |ChapterList = * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. |Summary = With the full power of his art, Giga continues to defeat the Hajike warriors, powering himself and threatening to destroy his greatest works before Bo-bobo puts a stop to him with a combination of his own art and nosehair abilities. Yet on the way back from Cyber City, the squad soon encounters new enemies from the Former Maruhage Empire of one-hundred years ago, awakening to take them apart. Training at a holy land (a shopping mall) and acquiring a new "super" jacket, Bo-bobo and his allies storm towards the headquarters of their new enemy: a new amusement park that used to hold Jelly Jiggler's A-Block. }} |LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3127-4 |OriginalTitle = パッチボボの憂鬱 |LicensedTitle = Dirty...Hairy... |TranslitTitle = Pacchibobo no Yūutsu |ChapterList = * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. |Summary = Going through the Former Maruhage territory, Bo-bobo and his allies go through one ride battle after another, including a Gadget battle against a living bowl of shaved ice, a water slide against a military pervert, an ice-top mecha battle against a windy warrior (and where Don Patch causes a strange fusion switch), a chaotic merry-go-round and a massive coin machine where Bo-bobo must get even more help to defeat the enemies inside, starting with a blowhard bubble fighter. }} * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. |Summary = Inside the coin machine, Bo-bobo's squad faces even more powerful and bizarre opponents: from a dream-manipulating narcoleptic to a creature summoner (and famed thief) to even a warrior who manipulates shape structures! Yet even after surviving all of them, there's still the problem of the most powerful block leader: Hanpen, a living fishcake who thrusts them into a soupy showdown and against his nearly invincible abilities...and whom Jelly Jiggler keeps trying to desperately fight in a food battle. }} * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. |Summary = Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler come together to defeat Hanpen, but the entire heroic force isn't in time to stop the reawakening of Former Maruhage master: Czar Baldy bald the III. In a magical showdown with several surprises, Bo-bobo attempts to put a stop to the trickery of the leader, who desires his Hair Ball for his ultimate power. Yet as the Former Maruhage crisis draws to a close, Bo-bobo and allies soon are embroiled in entry to the Maruhage New Emperor Playoff, where enemies both old and new gather for the chance to win leadership of the world! }} * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. Running Wild"|真拳×闇拳×拳 暴走|"Shinken x Yamiken x Kobushi Bōsō"}} * 173. * 174. * 175. |Summary = Winning his way into the contest by force, Bo-bobo begins his journey to destroy the empire once and for all. But while it initially seems like merely defeating Tsurulina's forces, the tournament is suddenly invaded by warriors from the Reverse Maruhage Empire, who fight to make their own leader the new emperor. After unexpected circumstances (including an alliance with Hanpen and Don Patch's ultimate angry power), Bo-bobo's team arrives at the castle, but is too late to prevent the start of the Reverse Maruhage's ultimate plan. (even if they help them get it done) }} * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. |Summary = Even with everyone's assistance, the Reverse Maruhage succeed in raising the castle of their leader Hydrate to the surface, who immediately declares himself emperor. With allies and enemies alike, Bo-bobo's team storm the enemy castle, where they face against enemies such as a three-eyed manipulator, a sexy dominatrix with a muscle fetish and a mad doctor who formerly destroyed forces of Babylon. }} * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. |Summary = Further into Hydrate's castle, Bo-bobo faces an unexpected enemy: big brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, forcing him into a showdown between nosehairs and leghairs before Torpedo Girl releases a glasses-powered attack within him that finally allows passage to the enemy's lair. With the combined force of all the allies, Bo-bobo and Don Patch put a stop to Hydrate's ambition, freeing the Maruhage Empire from tyranny once and for all. Yet before things get too peaceful, Hatenko forces Bo-bobo to finally go home to the Hair Kingdom in order to free it from other evils. }} * 199. * 200. * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. |Summary = After gaining forceful passage back into the Hair Kingdom, Bo-bobo and friends ally with his big sister Bububu-bu Bu-bubu (who looks like a certain fusion) against the forces of another of his big brothers: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Along the way, the team begins to face the Hair Kingdom leaders in a variety of combat, Be-bebe also returns to help Bo-bobo fight their brother (when not killing each other), and Jelly Jiggler begins a personal crusade against the forces of tofu. }} * 210. * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. |Summary = Continuing their Hair Kingdom battle, Bo-bobo and allies fight against a force including a female Babylon assassin while Beauty discovers why Softon always protected her. However, the final tower of combat turns out to be a massive tournament pitting Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler against the strongest in the kingdom in a variety of combat situations against the leader of the tofu forces, Gunkan's little brother and the enigmatic Shigeki X. Yet when everyone thinks its finally over, the true power of "Shigeki" brings the Hajike forces to near defeat. }} * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. |Summary = As Jelly Jiggler has his final tofu showdown and an unexpected power finally puts a stop to Shigeki X, Bo-bobo's forces reach the final showdown with Bi-bibi, who reveals the truth about the siblings and the origin of the Hair Hunt. In a chaotic final battle, Bo-bobo and allies are forced to use everything they have to stop the insane brother until Bo-bobo gains the ultimate powers of the Hajikelist, allowing him to use ultimate nosehair and insanity to defeat Bi-bibi once and for all. With the Hair Kingdom crisis over, Bo-bobo's allies finally part ways, but know they must fight again soon as Tsurulina the III gains the ultimate power he desires. }} Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. * 06. * 07. * 08. * 09. * 10. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. * 28. * 29. * 30. * 31. }} * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. * 37. * 38. * 39. * 40. * 41. * 42. }} * 44. * 45. * 46. * 47. * 48. * 49. * 50. * 51. * 52. * 53. }} * 55. * 56. * 57. * 58. * 59. * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. }} * 66. * 67. * 68. * 69. * 70. * 71. * 72. * 73. }} References External links * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=407 Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (SJ Advanced Edition) on Viz Media] * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=847 Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo (SJ Edition) on Viz Media] Chapters Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo